kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
The Campaign of Love
The Campaign of Love (恋の選挙公約 Koi no Senkyo Kōyaku) is the 10th episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on June 14, 2013. Detailed Synopsis Takumi explains to L-elf that Sakimori High School was created as part of Project VVV—a JIOR military initiative. Elsewhere, Haruto and co. discuss the terms of keeping their possession ability a secret. At the same time, Rion announces that Module 77 will hold elections for a new Prime Minister to handle their public affairs once they get to the moon and L-elf volunteers to take care of the election affairs since having an appointed leader would help meet his goals. Later on, Haruto starts losing control of himself to the foreign gene more frequently and Saki opts to kill him should he harm their fellow students. At the same time, Shōko uncharacteristically refuses to run in the election despite pressuring from her schoolmates. Meanwhile, Cain plans to intercept Module 77 before they reach the neutral grounds of the moon. Haruto later beats himself up for not realizing that Shōko already knew that her father might be dead and vows to find him and end her pain. This gives Shōko resolve to enter the election and she easily sways the popular vote by proposing a cultural festival upon reaching the moon. Simultaneously, as Saki tries to talk Haruto out of his decision, he suddenly loses control of his body and attacks her, with Saki finally realizing the curse of the Valvrave power. Afterwards, when Haruto awakens in a horrified state, Saki informs him of Shōko's victory in the election. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "The VVV plan?" : L-elf "JIOR claim to neutrality prevented it from maintaining a sizable defense force. That's why they decided to develop a weapon that could take on whole fleets by itself." : Takumi "The Valvrave, huh? I'm impressed you were able to develop such an adaptable weapon." : L-elf "We've got the runes to thank for that. Oversimplifying, they're something like information particles. All physical objects are made up particles. Similary, information can be broken down into information particles called runes. Apparently." "All the students of this school are specially adjusted. That's why all the teachers are soldiers. We're all observers. Weird guide program, huh? Only Unit 01 has it. The Harakiri Blade's limited to Unit 01 too. It's quite a special unit." : Takumi "I'm suprised you volunteered to oversee the elections." : Haruto "Being a refugee, I have no right to vote." "Electing a representative also serves my goals. I'll be fair." : L-elf "You're losing control more frequently?!" : Saki "I'm scared. What if it worsens? What if it becomes permanent? I'll start attacking people like a rabid beast." : Haruto "Haruto. When that happens, I'll kill you." : Saki "Once they're at the Moon, they'll be in a neutral zone. We won't be able to attack them. The next battle will be our last." "I shall be heading out this time as well. If we fail to seize a Valvrave, my life may be in danger." : Cain "He's alive. He has to be alive. Hey why do we have to choose a new Prime Minister anyway? My dad isn't a man of the past. He isn't dead." : Shoko "When did you find out? Don't tell me...You already knew back then? So...she's been fighting alone all this time? I was so blind. Why didn't I notice it? She was fighting... fighting all alone." : Haruto Notes Category:Season 1